


All in Good Fun

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DomandBilly- it's all in good fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

DomandBilly stare into each other's eyes, make solemn confessions of passionate love, and move closer-- and suddenly crack up. Everyone else was a little disturbed by this of course, but they in time learned that it was all in good fun.

DomandBilly did it so well that people watched with some interest, because just before their faces crumpled into mirth, they looked so serious. As if the two were actually in love but too afraid to tell each other. But they were actors after all, and could keep a straight face through telling the funniest of jokes, so people learned that it was all in good fun.

DomandBilly always hang all over each other, and people might observe that they would make a cute couple, and through their laughter the two would pretend to kick and shout and look horrified. People learned that that too was all in good fun.

DomandBilly would grope each other, or bite each other's earlobe, or run their hands down each other's clothes, and people get quite shocked. But that was the point of it, and they would laugh because it was all in good fun.

But one time, Dom looked too deep into Billy's eyes, and he forgot to laugh.

So Billy forgot to stop.

It was all in good fun.

finis


End file.
